1479 DR
La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La edad Presente Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Línea de Tiempo La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La historia relativamente reciente es la historia de la Segunda Secesión y las obras de los seres humanos y otras razas jovenes. Los últimos ciento cincuenta años han abarcado uno de los períodos más catastrófico en la historia de Faerûn. En no menos de tres ocasiones, Toril ha sido sacudido hasta sus cimientos, por fuerzas cósmicas que reiteradamente han re-escrito las leyes de la realidad. Para un vistazo a la Línea de Tiempo de la historia de Toril, presentamos en el siguiente hipervínculo, una página con los detalles de la cronología. 1479 DR Year of the Ageless One ''' ( Comienza La Saga de La Secesión ) '''Chauntea, gran diosa de la tierra, la esperanza y la vida. Helm, el gran dios de la ley, la planificación, protección y fuerza. Tymora, la diosa menor del cambio y de la suerte. Cada uno de los dioses tiene sus dominios, escritos en piedra sobre las Tablas del Destino. Pero entonces, todo cambió. Hace unos cien años, una nueva era llegó, la época de los levantamientos -- un momento de distensión para Dioses y Humanos por igual. ' Ao' se enojó con las mezquinas intrigas de los dioses y destruyó las Tablas del Destino, desterrando los dioses a caminar por la tierra como mortales. Un evento conocido como la Crisis de Avatares. Esta Era de los Trastornos'' vio incluso los propios dioses haciendo guerra unos'' contra otros mientras luchaban por el poder...Durante la Era de los Trastornos, muchos dioses murieron, Mystra - la diosa de la magia - entre ellos. Mientras vivió, sus venas eran las líneas ley que rodea el mundo: La Urdimbre Mágica. Su alma de la magia que fluía libremente a través de Toril. Y cuando murió, esa magia fue arrancada. La Plaga de Conjuros''' cayó sobre todos. Usuarios de magia de todo el mundo se''' encontraron sin la magia por primera vez en la historia escrita. Fuego azul y otros cicatrices mágicas, surgieron de la roca, el agua y la piel por igual. Como Toril-Abeir se convirtió en uno, una vez más, los reinos antiguos regresaron al mundo, y los nuevos se olvidarían. Pero los hechiceros continuaron estudiando, y, finalmente, descubrieron una nueva manera de hacer magia. Más de doscientos años habrían pasado desde la muerte de Mystra. Ao se ha cansado de un mundo que descendió al caos, y ha dejado de reescribir las Tablas del Destino. Los dioses sobrevivientes, recordando viejas animosidades, de repente luchan para proteger sus dominios divinos, o ganarse algunos nuevos, así que hacen de su hacer la guerra, una vez más... Pero aprendieron de la Crisis de Avatares. Esta vez nombrarían mortales como sus Elegidos,dotándolos de su Poder y enviandolos a cumplir sus órdenes. A pesar de que los Elegidos caminaban en el mundo, los cambios se avecinaban también. Abeir y Toril seguían siendo uno, pero muchos creen que Toril-Abeir se separará una vez más cuando Ao regresa, y el mundo nunca será el mismo de nuevo. Este momento fue de grandes cambios, de grandes héroes. Fue la época de los Elegidos, y de nuevas leyendas. Es el momento que siempre será conocido como El Gran Cataclismo: La Secesión. * Raven's Bluff: While trying to repair the darkelven wild mythal below Ravens Bluff, the drow accidently free Jack Ravenwild and Myrkyssa Jelan, the Warlord of the Vast from stasis within the mythals heartstone. The noble Cailek Balathorp turns out to be the slaver 'Fetterfist', who's in league with the drow of Tower Chumavhraele below the city. Balathrop and his ally Marquise Dresimil Chumavh are defeated by Jack Ravenwild and his allies. (PoR) * Mirtul The Red Dragon Tchazzar returns to Chessenta ('The Captive Flame' ends/ 'Whisper of Venom' begins) * 20th Mirtul Chessenta: Shala Karanok offers her office as war-hero to Tchazzar. The red dragon crowns himself war-hero of Chessenta, proclaims his own divinity to his people, ordering to built him a grand temple. He also lifts the laws against wizards.(BotG II pg.17-19) * Arkanûl: Airspur discovers the motherload of arambarium within their mine on Ithimir (SoL, audio) (Note: A few months before Marpenoth) * 5th Kythorn * Chessenta: Tchazzar's forces are victorious at Soolabax (BotG II pg.123) * Kythorn * Cormyr: Manshoon plans to conquer Cormyr via a conspiracy of unsatisfied nobles he influences, as Cormyr is on the brink of civil war. To further his goals he also secretly starts killing War Wizards.(E: EE) Elminster having been 'slain' by Manshoon travels the Underdark below Cormyr as an sentient ashcloud. He discovers that the drow try to harvest silver fire by killing Chosen, among them Simrustar Aglamir. Her silver fire invigorates Elminster and both share the body of a she-drow as a vessel for their spirits.(E: EE) * Cormyr: The 'Council of Dragons' is canceled and Cormyr tethers on the brink of civil war.(E: EE) * Cormyr: Storm Silverhand travels through the Forest Kingdom, recruiting new Harpers. Meanwhile her sister, the Simbul uses bluefire artifacts to close planar rifts. (E: EE) * Cormyr: Castle Urlingstar, a prison for sentenced nobles, suffers a string of murders. Events turn catastrophic as the southern tower is destroyed. In the end the few surviving staff and noble inmates flee the castle, teleporting directly to the royal gardens in Suzail. Rumors speak of a black dragon attacking, mage duels involving the likes of Elminster and Manshoon, drow assassins, and even state-sanctioned killings of the troublesome noble inmates (who are the source of that particular rumor). (E: EE) * Cormyr: House Delcastle is attacked by nobles influenced by Manshoon, Delcastles' Matriarch and retainers are killed in the fight, but most of the attacking nobles die as well. (E: EE) * Cormyr: The Simbul sacrifices herself to restore Elminster. Empowered by the collected magical energies and enraged over the losses he had to suffer, Elminster goes on a rampage, killing and punishing several deserving villians and ending Manshoon's plan for conquering Cormyr. In the end he uses the power to restore the vestige of Mystra back to full divinity. (E: EE) Storm, Elminster and Mirt the Moneylender start training the new Harpers. (E: EE) As the Spellplague ends, the post-Weeping spells stop to function and the old ways of magic return. Spellscars start to lose their powers. ('Summer started', S:TC pg.260) * 5th Flamerule Tchazzar and his allies destroy the body of the dracolich Alasklerbanbastos the Great Bone Wyrm of Threskal. (BotG II pg. 297) * 7th Flamerule Kassur Jedea, nominal monarch of Threskal surrenders to Tchazzar, who accepts him as a vassal king. The war between Threskal and Chessenta over, Tchazzar immediately declares war on the dragonborn of Tymanther, with Queen Arathane of Akanûl offering an alliance to Chessenta.(BotG II pg.301-303) 15th Flamerule Alasklerbanbastos is brought back to unlife by the Brotherhood of the Griffon for questioning (BotG II pg.317-319) * Chessenta: Tchazzar is slain in battle with the Brotherhood of the Griffon and it's dragon allies. Also the Bonewyrm's Alasklerbanbastos body is destroyed again. Shala Karanok resumes control of Chessenta, reenforcing the laws against wizards again. * Murghôm: The vampire dragon Brimstone is forced to release the other draconic players from his spell. ('The Spectral Blaze' ends)(BotG III pg. 356-357, 361-363, 367) * Arkanûl/High Imaskar: Carmenere, the niece of Queen Arathane, becomes diplomat in High Imaskar (SoL, audio) (Note: After Sword of the Gods) * Arkanûl: Airspur loses contact to it's arambarium mine on the isle of Ithimir. The two squads of peacekeepers send to investigate do not return. (SoL, audio) * 16th Marpenoth Arkanûl: In Airspur pictures are stolen from the gallery of House Norjara. In relation to this event the windsoul genasi thief Riltana and the deva Demascus are attacked by genasi vampires of House Norjara. (SoL, audio) (Spinner of Lies begins) * 17th Marpenoth Airspur: Queen Arathane asks the deva Demascus to investigate what happened to the arambarium mine on Ithimir. The Queen fears that her four stewards might start a war. In a fight with Demascus, 'Lord Pashra', a watersoul genasi and merchant of vegetables, is revealed to be an oni mage, who is in league with the drow priestress Chenraya Xorlarrin. (SoL, audio) * 18th Marpenoth Arkanûl/Airspur: Demascus and his companions discover that the drow repaired an old Chondathan gate which now leads to the Demonweb. They and a band of vampires of House Norjara separately enter the Demonweb to investigate. (SoL, audio) * 19th Marpenoth Arkanûl/Airspur: During the flight from the Demonweb the vampiress Lady Essention of the Runecourt, unloved ally of Vampirelord Castrian of House Norjara, and the genasi vampires who accompanied her are destroyed. (SoL, audio) 20th Marpenoth * Waterdeep: Samark ‘Blackstaff’ Dhanzscul is murdered by Khondar ‘Ten Rings’ Naomal, the Guildmaster of the Watchful Order. Khondar's son Centiv disguises as Samark to cover the murder. Khondar's wants to turn Waterdeep into a magocracy under his rule. (W:BT) * Arkanûl: Queen Arathene herself and Demascus lead and expedition to the isle of Ithimir, where they fight drow within the arambarium mine.(SoL, audio) * 21th Marpenoth Arkanûl: The drow on Ithimir use a gigantic spider-shaped balloon to carry away the arambarium motherload towards Airspur, where they plan to use it to open a new portal to Menzoberranzan. Queen Arathene leads an attack into the Demonweb. The motherload is transformed into a staff and the new portal opens. Demascus manages to shatter the arambarium staff and keep the larger headpiece, while the drow priestress Chenreya Xorlarrin is left with the smaller rest on the Menzoberran-side of the now closed portal.(SoL, audio) 22th Marpenoth Arkanûl (SoL, audio) (Spinner of Lies ends) * 12th Nightal Waterdeep: Samark's apprentice and heir Vajra Safahr assumes the mantle of the Blackstaff. Khondar Naomal ist defeated and slain by the magics of Ahghairons Tower. (W:BT) A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita. Además durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘